game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cybershock
Cybershock, also stylized as CS and formerly known as CyberRise, is a science fiction first-person shooter designed by Alec Verdoorn, developed by DECA USA and published by NINE100 Studios in 2016. It was released for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Anima, Mac OSX and Microsoft Windows. It uses Wartech 3.0 The story takes place on a fictional planet called Atlas. The year is 2150 when people from earth are forced to find asylum on the frontier planet, who tragically block every migration to the planet. With no option of returning to earth, Earth's forces are forced to start a war on Atlas' soil to survive, while the Atlasians fight for the right to exist. With the revamped multiplayer experience, Cybershock takes the best moments from single player and puts them into multiplayer battles. The battles are full of dynamic elements, such as advanced weapons, map destruction and AI assistance. Singleplayer The singleplayer was originally going to be designed by NINE100 West Coast, but DECA has taken over the plot for further developement. The story follows the forced migration and conquest of Earth's soldier Gavin Summers. During the story, he gets in the middle of the cold war between the Earthlings and the Atlasians. After a meeting with destiny, only he is able to stop the two sides from annihilating each other on their last resort. Missions Trailers */Migration Trailer/ */Nocturne Trailer/ */Crusade Trailer/ Factions Multiplayer The Multiplayer of Cybershock takes place in a persistent online world, that means that players log into the same server each time they boot up multiplayer and events that happened in that server are saved. There are no real gamemodes, since gamemodes appear as Random Events. These events are optional to complete and might grant tactical advantage over the enemy. The goal of the multiplayer is to dominate certain plots of land, which is done by conquering enemy spawn locations and complete Random Events that grants spawn locations. There are a total of 12 maps at launch, which are divided into 4 main territories. The maps are connected with eachother with dry open lands without much tactical locations. Each server has all 3 territories, but players need time to "travel" from territory to territory, which happens by loading time. Each server contains up to 256 players. New territories are planned as free future DLC. The territories are marked on a globe as to whom the location belongs, showing the current ranking between both factions. The factions are Earth and Atlas. Each player has a save file for an Atlasian soldier and an Earthling soldier, which stats they can't transfer to the other faction. Each faction has multiple divisions the player can enlist in, like main infantry, vehicle operators or guerillas. In each division, the player can form a fireteam with friends and/or strangers, up to 8 players in a fireteam. Each army also has an unqiue variety of vehicles availables, like aerial drones, small mech suits and tank-like vehicles. The main command centre is an AI controlled dropship, which is the main controller of an area. A dropship can be destroyed by using captured AA batteries trhugh random events. Weapons Maps *Arizon Tower *Battle Cargo *District Havoc *ESA Headquarter *Estate Complex *Extraction Site *Forcible Evac *Ground Zero *Khalkan Desert *Penumbra Wall *Satellite Terminal *Syrinx Rise Downloadable Content Editions Regular Edition *The Regular Edition contains the main game and the Zero Hour Content. Pro Edition *The Pro Edition contains the main game, the Zero Hour Content, the first DLC pack and access to the multiplayer at launch. Veteran Edition *The Veteran Edition contains the main game, the Zero Hour Content, the Patriot Act Content and access to the multiplayer at launch. Content Zero Hour Content *The Zero Hour Content is pre-order exclusive dowloadable content. It can be acquired by pre-ordering the game at any retailer. It contains the MRCR Assault Rifle, the Order Enforcement Combat Suit, the multiplayer map Syrinx Rise and 24-hour double XP at launch. Patriot Act Content *The Patriot Act Content is pre-order exclusive downloadable content in the Veteran Version of the game. It contains the AK-74ab Assault Rifle, the Improvised Landing Suit, the multiplayer maps Syrinx Rise and District Havoc, the Season Pass and 24-hour double XP at launch. Sequel Initially, there were plans of DECA USA for possible sequels to Cybershock. They were codenamed as Dark Age and New Age. However after supporting DECA The Hague on Warzone: Evolved, DECA USA scrapped development on these titles and passed on the series to NINE100 Studios development teams. NCS also refreshed the trademark on cancelled title CyberRise, leaving many wondering whatthe future of Cybershock will be. Category:Games Category:DECA Category:First-person Shooter